nfandomcom-20200216-history
Metanet Bitesized
Metanet Bitesized is an idea for a levelpack started by 29403. The premise of the mappack is to take the 500 levels included in N 1.4, and make miniature versions of them. The project originally started off at a rather fast pace, but after the move to the new forums, the project had fallen by the wayside. It was kicked up again, twice, the first time being rather unsuccessful, with only 4 maps made in the single topic, but the recent bump has been so far successful, with 29403 contributing massively (174 levels have been made by him). Information and updates can all be found on the Metanet Bitesized thread. The project was finished on 29th February 2012 after paradox-dragon and trance finished off the rest of the maps swiftly in early 2012. The pack is in need of playtesting; some levels are extremely hard (possibly too hard) to beat, such as 81-3. To Do List Collumn - 00 50/50 - 100% - COMPLETED Collumn - 10 50/50 - 100% - COMPLETED Collumn - 20 50/50 - 100% - COMPLETED Collumn - 30 35-2, 36-0, 37-3, 39-0 46/50 - 92% - 4 To Go Collumn - 40 50/50 - 100% - COMPLETED Collumn - 50 53-1, 53-2, 53-4, 54-4, 55-4, 56-1, 56-2, 56-3, 56-4, 57-0, 57-2, 57-3, 57-4, 58-0, 58-1, 58-3, 58-4, 59-2, 59-3, 59-4 30/50 - 60% - 20 To Go Collumn - 60 50/50 - 100% - COMPLETED Collumn - 70 72-4, 73-0, 73-2, 74-3, 74-4, 75-2, 75-3, 75-4, 77-1, 77-2, 77-3, 77-4, 78-1, 78-2, 78-3, 78-4, 79-1, 79-2, 79-3, 79-4 30/50 - 60% - 20 To Go Collumn - 80 83-0, 84-4, 88-2, 88-3, 89-1, 89-2, 89-3 43/50 - 86% - 7 To Go Collumn - 90 94-1, 94-4, 96-1, 96-2, 96-3, 97-0, 97-1, 97-2, 97-3, 98-0, 98-1, 98-2, 98-3, 98-4, 99-0, 99-1, 99-2, 99-3, 99-4 31/50 - 62% - 19 To Go Contributers While 29403 has made many of the MetaBite maps himself, 500 is a great many to make. Due to this, he has asked for anybody to come and make a few levels. To date, many people have answered this call. *29403 *Motocrosser *IAABH (Kimberly Rose/Yours Truly) *Walrus_of_Death *uNcoNditioNal *silent_night *Shark *whykickamoocow *numa_ninja *exuberance *dejablue *Limer *Ali 2 *Alphaniner *TheWigginator *pepi321 *kkstrong *Pheidippides *notkitt *jackass *bugz *AMomentLikeThis *Ad *OneSevenNine *Tunco123 *Rule *Paradox-Dragon *trance *NachoCheese *DW40 External Links Metanet Bitesized Trivia *The first column to be finished was the 40s column, followed by the 60s, then by the 00s, then by the 10s. *The average amount of maps per person is 12. *By the time the first thread was dead, there were 195 maps complete. *By the time the second topic was dead, there were 206 maps complete. *The last 8 episodes that had no levels complete within them were Episodes 36, 53, 88, and 95-99. These will not always be up to date. Check on the forums if the level you want to do is not already done. This will get updated every time the pack is updated onto the site. Category:Map-pack